In computing systems, such as servers, the number of memory channels of central processing units (CPUs/processors) continues to increase. Populating the memory channels with balanced memory configurations, such as by using the same type of memory module (e.g., dual inline memory module (DIMM) to fully populate the memory channels), can reduce the likelihood of poor memory performance. However, fully populating the memory channels can result in unnecessarily exceeding application needs, while negatively affecting server power consumption and total system costs. Although a computing system can support imbalanced memory configurations (in terms of physical memory population, technologies, and capacities) to alleviate excessive power consumption and system costs, such imbalanced configurations introduce performance bottlenecks in memory subsystems and increased complexity in operating systems and applications, resulting in performance degradation.